


In Which They All Play 'Truth or Dare'

by Lollipop_DukeSaw



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, DukeSaw - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_DukeSaw/pseuds/Lollipop_DukeSaw
Summary: Since I'm DukeSaw trash, I decided to try my hand at writing a one-shot for this beautiful, yet underrated ship. It's probably not as well-written as some of the other fanfics on this site, but I wrote it anyway.Kudos and comments are appreciated, but comments more than kudos! (I still love all you kudo-ers tho, dw)





	In Which They All Play 'Truth or Dare'

Heather Chandler wasn't particularly fond of playing 'Truth or Dare' when she wasn't drunk. Hell, she wasn't fond of doing  _anything_  when she wasn't drunk. But she was with her friends, so when Heather MacNamara suggested playing a few rounds, she decided to just roll with it. And hey, who knows? Maybe she'd learn something interesting about her new recruit, Veronica Sawyer.

 Or, at least, that's what she had thought when the game started. But they were six rounds in, and everyone's truths and dares were as predictable as she had expected. Honestly, it was a bit disappointing, especially since Veronica being more unpredictable than the typical Westerberg student was one of the main reasons she had inducted her. I mean, who would willingly diss Ram Sweeney in public? That takes balls.

But, based off Veronica's recent answers to the Truths asked, she was as virgin as could be. God, what a letdown. Moving on, it was once again Heather's turn, and she felt that some necessary self-praise was in order, so she directed her question to everyone. "Well ladies, how about something a bit more hypothetical?" she asked, in her usual sultry, yet commanding voice. "If you were a guy, or even a dyke, which girl at the school would you want to fuck?"

"Heather, that's not how Truth or Dare wor-" began Heather Duke, but she was quickly silenced by a stern glare and a snappy, "Shut up, Heather!" Despite Duke being one of Heather Chandler's only actual friends, she needed to know her place, and that duty belonged to the Demon Queen herself. Oh, what a burden popularity was. "Now, back to my truth," continued Heather, "Who'd it be, ladies?"  

Naturally, both of the other Heathers quickly opted for Heather Chandler. It was the obvious choice, honestly speaking. I mean, who  _wouldn't_  want to fuck Heather Chandler? But what was strange was that Veronica hadn't said anything. As Heather's eyes landed on her, it was clear from her furrowed brow and her chin resting between her thumb and index finger that Veronica was deep in thought. And unfortunately for Veronica, Heather Chandler wasn't exactly known for being patient. 

"Well, Veronica?" Heather queried, a hint of irritation in her tone. "What's your answer?" Veronica looked directly back at Heather Chandler with an almost comedically serious expression, and gave her answer. 

"Honestly speaking, I'd have to go with Heather Duke." 

This surprised all the Heathers, as "Heather Chandler" was the expected response. It was the  _correct_ response. So Veronica answering with anyone else's name was akin to an insult to Heather Chandler, which is no doubt why MacNamara wore an expression of worry for Veronica, and Duke appeared to be on edge, probably expecting to be berated by Chandler. But that's not at all what happened. Rather, Heather Chandler let out a surprisingly hearty cackle.  _This_ was the type of attitude that made Veronica interesting! Heather then addressed Veronica again. "Oh yeah? Explain yourself, Sawyer. Why would you do Heather over me?"

Seemingly unfazed by Heather's unexpected reaction, Veronica elaborated. "I mean, isn't it obvious? She's smart, sarcastic, witty, and  _so_  gorgeous. If I were a guy, I'd probably like my woman to have a good head on her head, like Heather does, and it's definitely a plus that the rest of her figure pretty easy on the eye. Like, have you seen her boobs?" Veronica continued, lifting her hands to her own chest, making a rather inappropriate gesture. "I'd kill to have jugs like that." 

To Heather Chandler, the only thing more surprising than the all thought that Veronica put into this answer was the fact that Heather Duke's face had turned a shade of red similar to most of Chandler's outfits. Heather Chandler had never seen that expression on Duke before, but it was entertaining as hell. And there was no way a mythic bitch such as herself would let something so amusing slip away so quickly. 

"Alright then, ladies." Heather said, amusement clear in her voice. "As the Queen of Westerberg, I'm invoking my royal right to pose a dare to our evidently thoughtful new recruit. Ronnie, I dare you to kiss Heather on the lips. And do it passionately, will you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the fic? Was it good, bad, or something in between? I'd really appreciate some feedback! 
> 
> I just noticed, but despite this being a DukeSaw fic, Dukey barely had one sentence in this chapter, and it's the first chapter! Oh, uh, also I probably won't continue from this story/concept, I expect I'll just write up the new ideas that pop into my head.


End file.
